Talk:Three Towns
Both? Hrm. I wonder if he means both? Oh well, sorry bout that. Klingon Mage 20:35, 6 Oct 2005 (PDT) Three Towns server reset IB post isn't resetting or spawning. I believe the server needs a reset. Can a DM get on to reset the server? any advice how to contact DM? -- 01:47, 22 December 2014 * According to anonymous user 67.183.226.6, the server has been offline for almost six months, possibly longer. (Hence the article stating "The Three Towns was" rather than "The Three Towns is".) As far as I know, the server needs a new host, not merely a reset. --The Krit (talk) 02:53, December 22, 2014 (UTC) :* Not true, the server is up and running but had to change address, I think. Check out the 3T Facebook page for more info: https://www.facebook.com/groups/14309279231/ Orion 3T (talk) January 30, 2015‎ (UTC) ::* I will object to that. What I wrote was true. That anonymous user did claim the server was offline, now over six months ago. Given that that was the most recent information I had on the server, the server would need a new host, as far as I knew. I was very careful to qualify my statements so that they were not claiming facts about the server, but rather they presented the available information about the server. I was not saying that the server was offline, but that the latest information here was that it was offline. The conclusion you are supposed to draw from that is if the server is online (which seemed likely, given 107.211.245.1's phrasings), then obviously the information we have is inaccurate. So inquiring here about more specific details (like DM contact info) is an exercise in futility. Please do not say "not true" when you mean "that information is wrong". Accusing people of not being truthful is not conducive to collaboration. Using sentence fragments (not saying what is not true) leaves your words open to wide interpretations, some of which I hope you did not intend. --The Krit (talk) 07:37, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :::* I assure you any offense taken was unintentional on my part, my only intent being to ensure the information on this page is accurate, and help people to find the server if they wanted to. I think it's a bit of a stretch to interpret my comment as me suggesting your statement is untrue (that would be a ridiculous claim on my part); rather, a 'good faith' interpretation would be that the ''information you were given by the anonymous source ''is not true. To clarify - other than perhaps occasional short term downtime for maintenance or relocation, the PW in question has remained online since it came online in 2002, and will likely remain online for the forseeable future. More information on it can be found on its FB page which I linked above. Thanks for updating the details, it's much appreciated. I will let the admins know this page is badly out of date. Hopefully one of them will sort it out with an update.Orion 3T (talk) 13:22, February 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::* That's what I hoped was true, but it didn't overcome my reaction to reading "me: I don't know. you: Not true." However, caring enough to create an account and contribute does (and more). So let's just forget it. :) --The Krit (talk) 03:01, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :* NWNScry lists it at 62.232.168.58:5121. Not sure if this is the new address, but it does appear that it still is being used. WhiZard (talk) 21:18, January 30, 2015 (UTC) ::* I've restored the article to the active gameworld category and updated the IP address. --The Krit (talk) 07:37, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Mu years reference I read through the new reference page (http://threetowns.ranter.net/) and I did not see where it states the support for what it is supposed to be a reference for ("making it as hard as possible for the players and ignoring what they wanted"). There is a mention of the server being deliberately difficult, but that's far short of "as hard as possible". Is there something I missed? Or should that become a (historical) external link, not a reference? --The Krit (talk) 01:31, March 8, 2015 (UTC)